house of demigods
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what happen's when anubis discover their demi-god's what will happen? peddie, jara, fabina, amfie, percybeth.
1. Chapter 1

**What the Anubis students are and their wepons.**

**Patricia = daughter of Hades. bow and arrow (arrow's have flaming tip's.), shield(fires of hell on it.) and a flaming sawed and her anger.  
**

**Nina = daughter of Poseidon. sawed and shield and her anger.**

**Fabian = son of Apollo. bow and arrow's.**

**Amber = daughter of Aphrodite. dagger.**

**Eddie = son of Zeus. sawed and shield and his anger.**

**Alfie = son of Hermes. bow and arrow.**

**Mara = daughter of Athena. sawed and shield.**

**Jerome = son of Ares. spire and shield.**

* * *

at anubis house:

everyone is in the common room. Amber is flipping through a magazine, Jerome and Alfie are planing a prank, Mara, Nina and Fabian are reading and Patricia and Eddie are playing on their phones on temple run 2 but don't know the other is playing when Trudy enter's the room.

"guys." said Trudy causing Patricia and Eddie to die.

"NO." said peddie.

"anyway we will be having 3 new people hear for about a week to see what the school is like."

"ok."

*with Percy, Grover and Annabeth.*

they were told by Mr. D that they had to go to a boarding school in Liverpool England because they were told that their might be 8 demi-god's to take back to camp.

"ok so 8 demi-god's thats a lot to find. said Grover Underwood who is a sater (half man-half goat.)

"yer and ther is sopost to be 4 girls and 4 boys." said Annabeth chance daughter of Athena.

"yer and we have to find them on our own." said Percy Jackson son of posidon.

"well lets go in then." said annabeth curious to see where she would be living for a week. so they went in.


	2. Chapter 2

inside anubis house.

annabeth's pov:

so we went in the house and were grated by a middle aged woman.

"hello i'm trudy the house mother and you must be annabeth chace." she said looking at me. "percy jackson." she said looking at percy. "and grover underwood." she said looking at grover, we all nodded. "ok well ill let you introduce yourself's to the other student's." and then she led us into a common room. "everyone thees are the new student's."

"hi im grover underwood."

"im percy jackson."

"and im annabeth chace."

"hi im nina martin."

"american?" i asked.

"yer me and nina are im eddie miller."

"we get it you and nina are american's im patricia williamson."

"alfie lewis."

"jerome clark."

"mara jaffary."

"amber millington."

"and im faban rutter."

"ok now percy will be sharing with fabian and eddie, grover will be sharing with alfie and jerome and annabeth will be sharing with mara and patricia. ok"

"ok." we all said and the guys went off and the girls showed me where ill be staying for the week.

"so annabeth what part of america are you from?" nina asked me she remind's me of percy but by the qualities he has as a son of posidon.

"long island(a/n: that's where camp is but i don't know where she lives)." i said.

"cool so what do you like to do." amber asked me she seems very bubbly just like a daughter of Aphrodite.

"well..." i cant just say i sawed fight. "i hang out with my friend's quite a lot."

"cool what type of music do you listen to?" patricia asked me i can tell she's dark just by looking at her side of the room a bit like nico.

"pop and r&b and with the friend's i have i listen to one direction and Justin beaber." i answerd.

"more like justin beaver." patricia said.

"so annabeth what do you want do do when your older." mara asked just like one of my half brother's or sister's.

"be an architect."

"DINNER."

"lets go im starving." said amber and we all went down to dinner.

"guy's i found 2." grover said.

"same." said percy.

"well i found 4."


	3. Chapter 3

patricia's pov:

"found what?" i asked to annabeth, percy and grover.

"well you guy's are special." said percy, rude.

"well... that's just rude." i say stating the obvious.

"no he mean's your all demi-god's." said grover what is he talking about.

"what?" asked nina.

"half greek god and half moral." said percy.

"yer right." i said.

"no percy's right and by the way i'm the daughter of athena." said annabeth.

"i'm the son of posidon." said percy.

"and im a sayter." said grover.

"ok then who are demi-god's." eddie askes.

"all of you are." said annabeth.

"do you know who are god perent's are?" asked jerome.

"well i think that fabian might be a son af apollo." said percy.

"cool." said fabes.

"and i think eddie is a son of zeus." said percy again.

"i always know you are an air head slimeball." i said.

"i think alfie is a son of hermes and jerome is a son of ares." said grover.

"cool." alfie and jerome said in unison.

"i think amber is the daughter of Aphrodite."

"yay." said amber and then she did an amber squeal.

"nina the daughter of posidon."

"cool."

"mara like me the daughter of athena."

"great."

"and patricia i think is the daughter of..."

"the daughter of who?" i asked.

"hades." wow i really am dark.

"are you sure annabeth" percy asked.

"yer sh is so much like nico." said annabeth whit who.

"who is nico and is he cute." said amber.

"nico's the son of hades and you can see if you think he is cute when we get to camp." annabeth said.

"so how are we going to get to this camp." i asked.

"we fly to long island then go from their." grover said great i hate flying now i think i get why.

"we will leave tomorrow at 6 o'clock so get packing." said annabeth then we all went to pack then i went to be thinking about having to fly in a plain tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

the next morming:

the boys were all ready and waiting for the girls.

"what takes them so long to get ready." alfie asked.

just then annabeth, nina and amber come downstairs.(outfits on profile)

"wait were are mara and patricia." asked fabian.

"just finishing getting ready and i think jerome is going to like mara's outfit and eddie is going to love trixie's outfit." amber said.

"how?" asked eddie just then mara came downstairs.(outfit on profile.)

"hi guys." said mara.

"hi." said the guys.

"so just waiting for trixie then." alfie said.

"not anymore." said a voice from the top of the stairs, they all looked and saw patricia coming down the stairs.(outfit on profile.) "can we just go to america already." patricia said and went outside to the cabs.

"come on then." said percy also eger to get back to america.

so they all got into the 2 cabs girls in one and boys in the other and rode to the airport. when they got to the airport they went through security easily and then got on the plain.

seating: nina,amber patricia,mara  
fabian,alfie eddie,jerome  
grover,percy annabeth

nina and amber are talking about america, fabian is reading a book, alfie is reading an alian magazine, mara is also reading, eddie and jerome are having a game to see who dan servive the longest on temple run 2, percy is having a hard time relaxing while grover is trying to calm him down, annabeth is reading a book and patricia is listening to music and trying to stay calm.

they finally get to america and hed to camp half-blood. they went down to the big house to find Mr D their.

"hi Mr D." annabeth said.

"well i see you found them and in one day now that is impresive." said Mr D.

"thanks Mr D." said percy.

"well show them around the camp and then get them settled in at the hermes cabin until they are clamed." said Mr D and they showed them around and were just about to show them the hermes cabin when annabeth gasped. above patricia's head was a picture of the helm of darkness and her clothes had changed(new outfit on profile)

"all hail patricia williamson daughter of Hades god of the under world." shouted percy.

"what." trixie said.

"you really are evil then." said eddie.

"ill show you to your cabin patricia." annabeth said, and her and patricia went to the Hades cabin. annabeth knocked on the door and a boy dressed all in black answered the door.

"what." said the boy.

"hi nico this is patricia your half sister." said annabeth.

"cool enter patricia was it." asked nico.

"yer and hi." patricia went in and got unpacked and as it turned out they have a lot in common.

back with the rest.

"ok so you will all sta-." said percy but stoped because amber had a dove above her head, mara had an owl above her head and nina had a trident above her head and all their outfits have changed.(new outfits on profile). "all hail amber millington daughter of Aphrodite goddess of love, mara jaffray daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and nina martin daughter of Poseidon god of the sea."

"wow."

"yer so guys you will be staying in the hermes cabin until you get calmed and girls ill show you your cabins."

"ok." so the girls get to their cabins and unpack.


	5. Chapter 5

In the hades cabin:

"so how do you like camp so far."nico asked Patricia.

"it's cool but the only downside is that slimeball and weasel are here." answers Patricia.

"who?"

"Eddie miller and jerome Clarke."

"cool so I take it you know grover, Annabeth, and Percy"

"yer"

"so you need to meat thalia, Connor and travis." said nico.

"i guess." said patricia.

"yer well we should go to sleep now. see you in the morning." said nico.

"night."

the next day:

amber has had a very good time making friend's in the Aphrodite cabin but she could never forget her anubis house friends, so she had just finished getting dressed.(outfit on profile) she was going to the dining pavilion when she bumped into mara and annabeth.(outfits on profils)

"hi guys." amber said.

"hi." just then patricia and nico came over laughing.

"hi guys." said patricia.

"hi trixie and who are you." mara asked nico.

"i'm nico."

"hi nico i'm amber."

"i'm mara."

"so nico patricia what were you laughing about." annabeth asked.

"well we were heading to the dining pavilion and we met conner and travis." nico said and mara, amber and annabeth nodded as for him to continue. "and they started to talk to trixie and she slaped them and walked away."

"cool they won't mess with you again." annabeth said to trixie just then they all heard chiron shout.

"all hail eddie miller son of zeus god of the sky."

"WHAT." souted trixie as they all ran to the dining pavilion.

eddie's pov:

i got clamed as the son of zeus when i heard someone shout what i turned around and saw amber, annabeth, mara, patricia and a guy dressed all in black.

"their is no way you can be the son of zeus." yacker said.

"well i am so get used to it." i said.

"i will not get used to it."

"well tough."

"no not tough."

"just shut up yacker."

"no i will not shu-." i cut her off by kissing her after a while i felt her kiss back.

patricia's pov:

so i was kissing eddie when i heard something behind me.

"patricia?" i turned around and saw my brothers and sisters.

"Dustin, Dylan, alex, ariana, max, mark and piper what are you doing here?" i asked.(girls outfits on profile)

"our dad is ares." dustin and dylan said.

"our dad is Apollo." alex and ariana said.

"our dad is Hermes." max and mark said.

"i think you can guess my dad." piper said.

"its good to see you all again." i said just as the rest of my friend's, Conner, Travis and a girl came over to us.(outfits on profile)

"hi guys good to see you again." jerome said yer he knows my family.

"sup jerome. looks like were half brothers." dustin said above jeromes head was a boar's head.

"yer looks like it."

"can someone tell me what is going on here?" eddie asks.

so everyone introduces themselves, fabian got clamed as the son of apollo and alfie got claimed as the son of hermes and i met Thalia eddies half sister.


	6. Chapter 6

later that day on the beach:

patricia's pov:

so i'v met lots of people here but i'v got to say that thalia is properly the coolest. just then the corn shell sounds which is the signal for dinner. i go the the dinning pervilian and sit at the hades table with nico and piper.

"so trixie where were you?" asked piper.

"why do you want to know?" i asked.

"oh eddie was just wondering where you were." pips replied. ha thats funny why would doofus want to know where i was, oh well no point in trying to find out.

after we had dinner and we gave some of our food to the gods we went to the camp fire which the Apollo always leads.

"i have a brilliant idea we should let some of the other campers sing as well." said my brilliant sister ariana.

"i totally agree." said fabian.

"ill go first." said you guessed it amber.

"ok."

I feel delirious, come let's get out of here  
We're so anonymous but it's all coming clear  
We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want  
Is everything

_[Chorus:]_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything, yeah  
Whoa oh

We don't ever stop  
Let's watch the sun come up  
We'll sleep when we're dead cause  
Halfway kinda sucks  
We're heading for the sky  
And will get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

_[Chorus:]_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything,  
Yes everything, too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right  
At least we know that we're alive  
All I want is everything, yes everything yeah  
Whoa oh

Hold on to me  
And I'll hold on to you (oh)  
Don't over think  
What have we got to lose  
It's me and you,  
Me and you no matter what  
Whoa oh ah oh whoa oh oh whoa

We're heading for the sky  
And we'll get lost in it cause  
All I want, all I want, all I want is everything

_[Chorus:]_  
And I will pose if I wanna  
And I will vogue like Madonna  
I might not dance like MJ RIP  
But I will give the best of me  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything, too much is not enough  
I'm sick of settling for in between  
And I'm not givin' up  
As long as it feels right at least we know we're alive  
All I want is everything  
Yes everything  
Whoa oh

"ill go next." said nina.

Hey you, what's the matter?  
Lately you've been looking down.  
Is that someone in the mirror the  
Reason you don't come around?  
That's crazy.  
This isn't the "you" I know.  
Feeling un-pretty.  
Puttin' on a show.  
You don't wanna be a wannabe.  
So who you really gonna be?

Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are  
With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)

You think you ain't got swagger.  
Gotta be cooler than you are.  
I think whatever,  
Let 'em know that you're a star.  
Be crazy.  
Be who you wanna be.  
No maybe's.  
You're a celebrity.  
You don't wanna be a wannabe  
Show them who you're gonna be.

Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are

With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)

_[Rap:]_  
If you love who you are, put  
Your hands up.  
You feelin' good 'bout yourself?  
Then stand up.  
You independent and you're strong  
Throw your hands up.  
You feelin' fabulous  
Put your hands up.  
You could be you, I could be me.  
You a star if you ain't on TV.  
You tall, you short, you different, you cute.  
You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you.

Only You can be you.  
And only I can be me.  
You always wanna be what you're not.  
Can't you be happy with what you've got?  
You're perfect the way you are  
With your insecurities, doubts and scars.  
Life's too short to worry.  
Don't you know it's true.  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
And You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)  
Only You can be you (you can be you)  
And I can be me (I can be me)

"ill go next." said mara.

All the rules you break  
Make me wanna run, but I can't escape  
All the things you say  
Most of them are lies, but I'm listening

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

Baby, when you smile  
I can see the trouble that's in your eyes  
When you touch me there  
I know for certain that I'm loosin' all control, oh o-o-oh no, no

(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Talking to my heart  
(La, La, La, La La La, La, La, La)  
That's my heart talking to my head, head  
Saying that

You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go, go, go oh

I gotta let you go  
I gotta let you go

Cause  
You're a bad boy  
I'm a good girl, and I'm gonna get my heart broken in time  
You're a bad boy  
Baby, your world is gonna chew me up and spit me out alive

If I could I could help myself, you know I would  
Why do the bad boys always look so good?

La la la la la

That's my heart saying that...

"ill go next." said thalia.

I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving...

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so...  
It just feels so good.

"ill go next." said alex.

Send away for a priceless gift  
One not subtle, one not on the list  
Send away for a perfect world  
One not simply, so absurd  
In these times of doing what you're told  
Keep these feelings, no one knows

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

_[Chorus:]_  
And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
Swimming through the ashes of another life  
No real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

Send a message to the unborn child  
Keep your eyes open for a while  
In a box high up on the shelf, left for you, no one else  
There's a piece of a puzzle known as life  
Wrapped in guilt, sealed up tight

What ever happened to the young man's heart  
Swallowed by pain, as he slowly fell apart

_[Chorus]_

Everyone's pointing their fingers  
Always condemning me  
And nobody knows what I believe  
I believe

_[Chorus]_

And I'm staring down the barrel of a 45,  
And I'm swimming through the ashes of another life  
There's no real reason to accept the way things have changed  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

45  
Staring down the barrel of a 45

"ill go next." said ariana

I stare at the girl in the mirror  
T-shirt, torn up jeans, no beauty queen  
But the way that you see me  
You get underneath me  
And all my defenses just fall away  
Fall away

I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you

I stand naked before you now  
No walls to hide behind  
So here I am you see all of my scars  
Still here you are  
I bare my soul and I'm not afraid  
Not afraid

I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you

I've been the strong one for so long  
But I was wrong  
Does it make you weak if you're needing someone?  
I'm not holding back and I know what I want

I am beautiful with you  
I am beautiful with you  
You want me for myself  
You get me like no one else  
I am beautiful with you

I am beautiful with you  
Even in the darkest part of me  
I am beautiful with you  
Make it feel the way it's supposed to be  
You're here with me  
Just show me this and I'll believe  
I am beautiful with you

"ill go next." said piper.

I felt I was spinning my wheels  
Before too long the road was calling  
I packed everything I own  
So sure that I was leaving this small town life behind for good  
And not a single tear was falling  
It took leaving for me to understand  
Sometimes your dreams just aren't what life has planned

_[Chorus]_  
Mama said home is where the heart is  
When I left that town  
I made it all the way to West Virginia  
And that's where my heart found  
Exactly where I'm supposed to be  
It didn't take much time  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line  
It's just south of the Mason Dixon line

I worked third shift at an all night diner  
Only stayed to save a little money for  
Enough gas to make it to the east coast  
That's when I saw the brightest pair of  
Deep blue eyes walking straight into my life  
And every night we talked till it became so clear  
And I could feel those dreams inside shifting gears  
Cause love brought me here

_[Repeat Chorus]_

And I'm standing in my veil about to say I do  
As mama smiles with tear drops in her eyes  
And then I realize there's something mama always knew  
Love is what I really left to find

_[Repeat Chorus]_

__"ill go next." said annabeth.

Went walking through town just the other day  
with nothin much to do.  
As the sun came breakin down through the clouds  
I never seen the sky so blue  
I saw a cajun man with a red guitar singing on the side of the street  
I threw a handful of change in his beat up case and said play me a country beat  
And it sounded like...

Met up with some friends outside of town  
we were headed towards the lake  
I hopped into the back of a jacked up jeep and felt the wind upon my face  
We got to the spot and the sun was hot, everybody was feelin fine.  
So we jumped on in for a midday swim and then we lost all track of time.

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

As the moon came out and the fire burned  
everybody was singin along  
To some Ramblin' Man a little Curtis Loew and all them feel good songs  
We danced all night without a care, no place we'd rather be  
Cause these are the days we'll talk about, when we lived so wild and free

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin in a perfect day.

We were sittin in the sand as he grabbed my hand  
And then leaned in for a kiss  
I couldn't help but think with the stars above it don't get much better than this

It was the perfect day  
What I'd give if I could find a way to stay  
Lost in this moment now  
Ain't worried about tomorrow  
When you're busy livin, feels like dreamin', slowly drifting, through this perfect day.

"ill go next." i said.

Yeah, I get it,  
You're an outcast.  
Always under attack.  
Always coming in last,  
Bringing up the past.  
No one owes you anything.  
I think you need a shotgun blast,  
A kick in the ass,  
So paranoid. . .  
Watch your back!

Oh my, here we go...

Another loose cannon gone bi-polar  
Slipped down, couldn't get much lower.  
Quicksand's got no sense of humor.  
I'm still laughing like hell.  
You think that by crying to me  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus:]_  
I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself?

I'm so sick of this tombstone mentality,  
If there's an afterlife,  
Then it'll set you free.  
But I'm not gonna part the seas  
You're a self-fulfilling prophecy.  
You think that crying to me,  
Looking so sorry that I'm gonna believe,  
You've been infected by a social disease.  
Well, then take your medicine.

_[Chorus]_

I created the Sound of Madness.  
Wrote the book on pain.  
Somehow I'm still here,  
To explain,  
That the darkest hour never comes in the night.  
You can sleep with a gun.  
When you gonna wake up...  
When you gonna wake up and fight...

_[Chorus]_

When you gonna wake up and fight... for yourself? _[x3]_

"ok i think that's enough for one day. everyone bed." said chiron.


End file.
